Caterpillar, Caterpillar
by xxNekoKatirinaxx
Summary: Hinata is sent away to go train, and when she returns, Naruto is... Surprized to say the least. With her, she brings new people, new knowledge, new thoughts, a new style, new pride- A completely new Hinata. The new Hinata is who Naruto comes to admire, and maybe... Develop feelings for? [[Rated for cursing, and I might change it for a maybe lemon later on.]]


The tree's rustled as the wind blew the leaves across the land. The orange, red, and brown leaves jumping around as it hit a certain dark-haired beauty in the face. She sighs softly, and swats at the leaves. Her horse neighs loudly, and she picks a leaf our of her maine. Her friends giving her odd looks, she sighs again as they near the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her best friend smiles at her, her smooth voice rising over the howling wind, "Hinata, you really should calm down. Auntie said that we could visit from time to time; if we are able to stay, that is."

Hinata smiles tightly at her friend, "I know, Neko, but... I'm just..."

Neko smiles knowingly at her friend, "Don't worry about it, Hina." Hinata really smiles this time, nods, and turns back, facing forwards, on her enormous black horse. Hyugga Hinata had been away from her home for four long years. Tsunade was finishing up her last days as Hokage, when Hinata approched her, Hinata smiled at the now faint memory.

_ Tsunade was rubbing her head, cleaning up her desk, when a soft knock was heard on the door._

_ "Come in." Tsunade says immdeiatly, and Hinata walks in. "Hinata, what brings you here?"_

_ "H-Hokage-sama... I-I-I..." Hinata glups, "I-I want to b-be sent away t-to b-become a stronger k-konichi."_

_ Tsunade's eyes widen at the sudden statement, and turns to look at the pale girl, "Hinata, if you want me to send you away, there is no telling how long you will be gone. You might even have your title as the Hyugga heiress revoked by your father, and given to your little sister or maybe even Neji. You need to be sure that this is what you want, because you obviously wanted to be sent out before Naruto becomes Hoakage, otherwise you'd have waited for him."_

_ Hinata blushes at the mention of her blonde haired love, even if the feeling wasn't mutual. Hinata nods, "Hokage-sama, I-I want to become stronger so th-that I may make n-not only my f-father p-proud, but I want to make those c-c-closest to me proud as well. I-I want to be s-someone that can b-be t-trusted t-to p-protect not only themselves, but also their t-teammates. I-I want to be able to p-protect those that I-I care about. I-I don't want to be l-looked down on, just b-because I'm fragile. I d-don't wish to be a glass d-doll any l-longer."_

_ Tsunade smiles at the heiress, and nods, "I know just where to send you. You are of age now, so it is not any say so of your fathers. But, he will mostly likely take your title away, but I'm going to guess you don't really care." At Hinata's nod, Tsunade gave a barking laugh, and nods, "Alright. You'll leave in two days. Be ready. I'll send a note ahead, and give you directions."_

True to her word, Tsunade did just that. Hinata traveled for six days and nights, getting to her destination in the eairly morning. The woman, who she now called Auntie, welcomed her with open arms, and so did her husband, who she called Uncle. They ran a small orphanige, but were also retired ANBU captions. They taught her so many things, and not only in her ninja skills- they taught her to be more confident, which caused her studdering to stop. They introduced her to new people, who are now some of her best friends, and also teammates. She learned so many new techniques, and got stronger. She had the same amount of chakra her father has, and she is only 22 years old. Hinata had never been happier, and the little orphanige had become her new home. It was warm, and full of laughter and children. It was full of the smartest, brightest, nicest kids she had ever met. The few teenagers that did live there were orphans that had grown up in the orphanige. They stayed behind to help the children.

But lately, the children have been falling ill, and dieing because of a sickness that was apparently sweeping the five nations. So not many children were at the orphanige any longer.

Auntie and Uncle adopted the few they children that was left, and moved into a house with just the right amount of room. With her training being finished, Hinata had left, and her friends went with her. But only if they'll be allowed to stay. If not, then they'll just live as travilers, and do various jobs.

Hinata was very concerned because Naruto was now the Hokage, and she wasn't sure if her friends would be able to stay and become ninja. Thats the only way that they would stay; if they could become ninja.

"Hinata!" A loud voice complains, "I was talking to you!"

Hinata pulls from her thoughts to look at Natsume. Natsume was like an older brother, which is the reason she calls him Onii-san. He was a year older than her, being Neji's age, but is the complete oppisite of Neji. Natsume reminded her of Naruto in some ways- he was loud, confident, and knew who he was. He wouldn't change for anyone, and he protected those he cares about. He was big ball of energy, and said whatever was on his mind at the moment, whether it portained to the conversation or not. He did it so much, that some people thought he had teretz.

Hinata smiles at Natsume, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind now! We're here!"

Hinata's head snaps forward, and she sees Sai stepping forwards, his eyes wide, "Hyugga Hinata?"

Hinata stops her horse infront of him, "Hello. Can I please go see Narutow with my friends?" She gestures behind her.

Sai nods once, and turns, with a small, "Welcome back."

Hinata trots through the village, towards the Hokage's home. People turning to look, and she saw some old friends, and new faces. Yamaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Hatake Kakashi, and even Tsunade. Tsunade smiles and waves at her.

Hinata laughs loudly, and waves back.

* * *

Naruto sighs, and continues his paperwork. Sakura walks in and hands him more paperworks.

"Aw! Come on Sakura!" Naruto says, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto, stop acting like a baka, and do the work or I'll make you work through lunch time too." Sakura glares.

Naruto gulps, and nods rapidly. Even if he was Hokage, he knew Sakura would impale him he even thought about going against her orders. She picked that up from Obaa-san, he knew.

He was half way done with his stack, when a knocking on the door came.

"Come in." He says, happy for the break.

"Naruto... Um, Hinata is here to see you." Sakura says, looking nervous as she comes into the office. A light blush was on her cheeks.

"Hinata? As in Hyugga Hinata?" His voice was full of unreconizable emotions.

"Yes." Sakura says, "Are you going to see her? She has people with her."

"Yes. Send them all in." He says, leaning against the front of his desk, crossing his arms.

Sakura nods and leaves.

Hyugga Hinata had left when she was only barely eighteen. She had just recovered from defending him in battle, and he had planned on talking to her, but then Tsunade told them all that she left. She said she didn't know when she'd be back, or even if she _would_ be back. And now that she was back, he could talk to her about her confession... If she even remembered it.

When she walked in, he could only let his jaw drop. She had always been gorgeous, but now it as if she was some kind've goddess. Her long black hair was swept up into a long pony tail, similar to Ino's, only Hinata's bangs covered her entire forhead, and shaded her pale purple eyes. She had swapped her jacket and mesh shirt for a purple plain shirt, that was cut under her busty chest, and it showed her stomach- which was very toned. She had on long black cargo pants, that were folded up to just under her knees, and she had on black ninja steel toed boots, that ended under her ankle. The pants hugged her bottom half just right, so you could see her curves, but also show that she had dignity. Her ninja pouch was strapped around her right thigh.

"Naruto." She says, her voice loud and proud.

"Hinata!" Naruto says happily, not stopping himself from pulling her into a hug. She laughs loudly, and hugs him back, her head resting against his chest... Until she is jerked away.

"Don't touch her." A voice says, and Naruto looks to see a man wrapped around Hinata. The man stood a few inches taller than Hinata, and he had short red hair, with bright blue eyes. (But his own were brighter, Naruto noted.) He was pretty built, with a wide chest, and he seemed nice. All in all- he was goodlooking. But so was a bowl of ramon, and everybody has those, Naruto muses.

Naruto's barking laughter startles everyone in the room, even the other people that Hinata had brought with her, "And who are you?"

"Naruto, meet Natsume-onii-san." Hinata's voice came, meeting Naruto's amused eyes with her own. "Natsume, meet Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage."

Natsume's eyes widen, but then he continues to glare at Naruto, "I don't care who he is. He's got a Y chromosome, and I don't trust him." Hinata lost it. She laughs so loud, that Naruto thinks the people on the street might hear her, then he starts laughing with her. When the two calm down, Hinata chockes out between giggles,"Onii-san... Naruto would... never hurt... me!" She bursts out laughing again.

Naruto shakes his head, walks over, and holds out his hand to Natsume, "Welcome to the leaf." Natsume cautiously takes it, and gives it a firm shake. Naruto chuckles at his reation, and turns to the other girls.

"That is Neko, Tenshi, Kami, and Ai." Hinata says.

"Kat, Angel, God, and Love?" Naruto says, "Interesting." He turns to Hinata, "While I love it that I have a friend back in my village, I have to ask why you are retuning, Hinata."

Hinata sighs, smiles, and pushes Natsume away, "Okay, well..."


End file.
